darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Temple of Ikov (dungeon)
The Temple of Ikov is a dungeon in Hemenster. Players need to have started the Temple of Ikov quest to enter it, and need the Pendant of Lucien to get access to the second part of the dungeon. It is located north of East Ardougne, just south of the Ranging Guild. The closest Fairy ring location is . You can teleport to the Ranging Guild with a combat bracelet. Players who have completed Ardougne hard or elite tasks can use the cloak to teleport to the farming patch south of the entrance. The music track here is Chain of Command, and the only non-player characters in residence are Winelda and the Guardians of Armadyl. This is also where the Staff of Armadyl was once located. This dungeon is the only place ice arrows can be obtained. if they slash the spiderweb. There is also a knife spawn point in the same room.]] To pass to the second portion of the dungeon, you must be wearing the pendant of Lucien. Players can also pick up boots of lightness in a room down a flight of stairs west of the entrance, though they will need a knife or a bladed weapon to cut through a spiderweb AND a light source. Note: Instead of a slash weapon a player can also telegrab the knife in the room and in turn cut the web. Near the end of the dungeon, there is a ladder leading up to a small building with a locked door adjacent to McGrubor's Wood. This door can be opened using the shiny key that spawns at the very end of the dungeon. This ladder along with the shiny key allows you easy access to the end of the dungeon. The shiny key can be added to the steel key ring. This is a great place to fight lesser demons, because there is hardly anyone fighting them here, and it is furthermore pretty close to the Seer's Village bank. Monsters * Fire Warrior of Lesarkus * Lesser demons * Guardians of Armadyl * Ice spiders * Giant bats * Giant spiders * Skeletons * Scorpions Trivia * The Armadyl pendant can be obtained within this dungeon. If you went the Armadyl side, speak to one of the Guardians and they will give you one. However, if you sided with Lucien, you will have to kill them in order to get one. * There was a glitch on the dungeon while doing the quest in which you can make unlimited Fire warriors who will remain there even if you log out. It has been fixed. * When examined, the trapdoor near the lever says "Don't you open that trapdoor!". This is a reference to the TV series, The Trap door, whose theme tune included those exact words. * If you go to the most southern point of the ice section of the Temple of Ikov, part of the Legends Guild basement can be seen * The entrance has many similarities to the real life Greek Parthenon, a dedication to the Greek goddess Athena. * You need a light source to enter the room with the boots of lightness in, however, if you drop/destroy your light source here, you can still move just as freely without one. nl:Temple of Ikov (dungeon) Category:Quest locations Category:Kandarin Category:Temples